


Kageyama King of Strays

by saltslimes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, rainy day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltslimes/pseuds/saltslimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama walk home together most days, but it seems like Kageyama is hiding something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kageyama King of Strays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babbyspanch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babbyspanch/gifts).



The sky was threatening when Hinata looked out the window during breakfast, but he still forgot his umbrella and had to go back, because his head was crammed full of thoughts about volleyball practice. He raced down the path to his house, collected the umbrella from his mother, and set off for school again. In class he drummed his fingers on his desk and daydreamed about the smack of the volleyball against his palm, right where it was supposed to be.

Every time Kageyama stepped onto the court it felt like the height difference between him and the net got that much shorter, and yet the ceiling above him got further away. Like the space for him to jump into was more expansive, but the distance he needed to jump was shorter. If that even made any sense. All that time practicing and practicing and practicing and Hinata hadn’t accounted for what teammates—real teammates—would be like.

Kageyama was at the door of his classroom as the bell was ringing, and Hinata bumped right into his chest on his way out, and then looked up to see a familiar glare.

“What are you doing here?” he blurted out without thinking. Kageyama rolled his eyes.

“I came to make sure you aren’t late to practice like yesterday,” he grumbled, eyes flicked down the hallway instead of meeting Hinata’s gaze. Hinata struggled to hide a grin. Kageyama was scary, and he hadn’t particularly gotten less scary as they got better at working together, but still, he was starting to get the feeling they were…friends. Or at least, something close to friends.

He was still thinking about all that when an errant ball at practice smashed into his face and he went skidding over the gym floor. It took a couple seconds to get his breath back, but when he went to jump back up again, Kageyama was there, glaring, with his hand outstretched. Hinata blinked at him in surprise.

“Are you getting up or what?” Kageyama asked. Hinata took his hand and pulled himself back up. His cheeks were kind of hot, like he was embarrassed. His palm felt sweatier where Kageyama’s hand had held his. But getting hit with a ball wasn’t that embarrassing, was it? After all, it happened to him all the time. When Ukai-san ended the practice Hinata’s palms were burning from volleyballs instead of embarrassment, but he still felt like he could keep going.

Kageyama raced with him and Tanaka to see who could clean up the most balls the fastest, because Kageyama only _looked_ cool. The clouds were still threatening rain when they stepped out of the gym, and the air smelled like a brewing storm, but no drops fell.

“Isn’t your house that way?” Hinata asked, as Kageyama split off from the road in the wrong direction. Kageyama just gave a shrug and kept walking. Hinata watched him go and debated (for a moment or two) following him. In the end, he just went home.

 

“It looks like rain for sure,” Hinata’s mother was saying at breakfast. Hinata peered out the window and couldn’t help but agree. Still though, the soil in the garden and the grass in the front yard were bone dry. The sidewalks were dusty, almost crying out for rain, and the clouds boiled, but nothing fell.

Kageyama met Hinata after class again. This time, Hinata didn’t ask why. But he did feel relieved. When he looked up at the bell the doorway was empty, and a kind of sudden hollowness filled him up. But then, as the rush of students filled the halls, Kageyama stepped through the door of the classroom, frowning his way, and he heaved a sigh of relief.

At practice Hinata was paired up with Suguwara instead of Kageyama, which was better, because he was actually nice. But somehow, he kept glancing over Kageyama’s way, watching him toss for Daichi. He missed a ball, and rushed to retrieve it. He wanted to trade places with Daichi. Before he could reach the ball another rolled over and clunked against it. He put his hand out to stop the other ball. Another hand landed on top of his. He looked up to see Kageyama, not glaring, but kind of surprised.

“Is this your ball?” he asked, pulling his hand out from under Kageyama’s palm. In answer, Kageyama just picked up his ball and hurried off. Hinata retrieved his own. His hand felt normal. Not all sweaty and tingly like before. He decided that it was just some kind of coincidence.

After practice the clouds rolled and thunder rumbled, but it still didn’t rain. Hinata swung and twirled his rolled up umbrella while they walked.

“You didn’t bring an umbrella,” he mentioned to Kageyama.

“It’s not raining,” he replied. Again, Kageyama turned to walk down the winding path that Hinata was sure led away from his house. “See you tomorrow,” he called over his shoulder. Hinata waved goodbye and pretended to continue walking towards home. Then he doubled back, peering around the side of a fence to catch sight of Kageyama’s retreating form. This time, he did not debate, he just followed him.

The path wound through several rows of houses but then it was just wide open space, and Hinata had to fall a long way back so as not to be noticed. He watched Kageyama, almost a speck in the distance, walk down to the river bank. Now Hinata hurried up to some bushes, and peeked out to see Kageyama set down his school bag and crouch down beside a small cardboard box. He lifted something out of his bag. It was a can, maybe a tuna can.

A small head peeked out of the box, and Hinata glimpsed little black ears and small blinking eyes. A cat! And then another one was peeping out. Hinata could almost hear them mewing, but it was caught in the wind. He watched Kageyama feeding the kittens for a moment or two and then he started to feel like he was trespassing on something. So he pushed himself out of the bush and hurried for home.

The next day the clouds were no less heavy, but the ground was dry again. No rain had fallen in the night. Hinata’s mother asked him to buy milk on the way home from school. He forgot his umbrella and had to run back for it again. By the time he arrived at the school gates, thunder was already rolling in the distance.

The rain started to come down at lunch time, flooding the baseball diamond and pounding on the windowpanes. It didn’t let up as the day went on. When class ended, Hinata waited for Kageyama, but he never came. When he got to volleyball practice he wasn’t there either. Ukai-san cut the practice short so that people could get home before dark.

Hinata dashed out into the rain, headed for home with his shoes already soaked, raindrops spattering on his umbrella. Then he stopped suddenly. The riverbank. Kageyama! He took off running. Off the road, down the path, past the houses, eventually coming to a halt to see, through the rising storm, Kageyama like a black dot on the landscape, knee-deep in the river water, struggling against the current. He was holding onto something. The box of kittens! The river current was threatening to tug it from his hands. Hinata tore down the slope, the wind stealing his umbrella from his hands and called out over the noise of the storm.

“Kageyama!” Shocked at hearing his name, Kageyama looked up to see Hinata standing on the edge of the bank, arms outstretched.

“Take my hand,” he called, holding out his arm. Kageyama hesitated for a second and then reached out and slapped his slippery hand into Hinata’s. He heaved the box from the water and up into Hinata’s arms, and then followed him up the bank. They ran in silence, through the rain until they found refuge under the wide awning of someone’s shed, and dropped down, breathless.

If Kageyama wondered how Hinata had known where he would be, he didn’t say anything. They plucked the kittens (three in total) from the sodden box and Hinata let them climb into his lap, even though they were all soaked.

“I left my umbrella behind,” Hinata said.

“We just have to wait for the storm to let up,” Kageyama said, frowning. Hinata looked at his hands. The kittens mewled in his lap. “Thanks,” Kageyama said, almost inaudibly.

“What?”

“Thanks. I said thanks.”

“There’s no point in going to volleyball practice without you,” Hinata said.

“You’re just saying that because I’m your setter.”

“I’m saying it because you’re you.” At this, Kageyama made this little noise in his throat and moved forward and then back slightly, like he was going to do something and then thought better of it. But because they were so close already, Hinata leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, once, lightly. Kageyama blinked at him. Hinata’s heart pounded. And then Kageyama, cheeks red, leant forward and pressed their lips together.

The rain did not let up for hours.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are mistakes that is because I do not have a beta or time to edit any mistakes.


End file.
